(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel tropone derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to methods for using said derivatives, and to therapeutically acceptable salts and compositions of said derivatives.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel troponyl-oxamic acid derivatives possessing valuable pharmacologic properties. For example, these derivatives are useful for preventing or treating allergic conditions in a mammal at dosages which do not elicit undesirable side effects. The combination of these pharmacologic properties render the troponyl-oxamic acid derivatives of the invention therapeutically useful.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A rather large number of reports dealing with tropone derivatives are available. The prior art relating to tropone derivatives is summarized in various reviews; for example, see the review by F. Pietra in Chem. Rev., 73, 293 (1973). Another report describes a class of alkyl esters of 5-aminotropolones which exhibit anti-neoplastic activity, see L. D. Donaruma, Canadian Pat. No. 787,451, issued June 11, 1968.
The tropone derivatives of the present invention are distinguished from the prior art compounds by the nature of the substituents on the tropone nucleus and by their pharmacologic properties. More specifically, the novel tropone derivatives of this invention are distinguished from the prior art compounds by having the tropone nucleus substituted with one or two oxamic acid derivatives.